


Lawsuit Blues

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [96]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared couldn't take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lawsuit Blues

Jared took a deep breath and leaned back from his desk, the dark stained wood hidden beneath piles of papers, law books, and various writing utensils. A large glass of stale black tea sat at the corner, forgotten after his brother placed it there hours ago. The thirty-nine-year-old man stared at his papers with heavy distain. Thirty fucking million dollars. Who did they think they were? Funny?

                Groaning, Jared pushed the heel of his palms into his eyes. He’s been through everything twice, and while he was pretty sure he was gonna win, he knew that there was a possibility of failure. The jury could easily go against them. There was no concrete path with the human mind; it was as fucked up as this case was. “Damn it!” he shouted, and stood up, his chair flying back into the wall.

                He turned and looked out the window, millions of thoughts going through his mind a minute. With a groan, he leaned his head against the cool glass and willed the migraine away. He jumped when he felt an arm around his shoulder, but he quickly recognized who it was, and turned and leaned his head against the comforting shoulder. “What have I done?”

                “What do you mean?”

                “I’m in over my fucking head,” Jared mumbled, “We could fucking lose and we could lose everything! Everything we fought for, gone because of this fucking lawsuit, and…and…this idiotic amount! 30 million dollars, how are we ever gonna come up with that? We haven’t even made that much and…”            

                “Jay, you’re rambling,” Shannon said, running a hand through his brother’s long brown hair, “Now, what’s wrong?”

                “Everything!” Jared shouted, pulling away from his brother, “Our record company has told us to go fuck ourselves, and give it the salary of the fucking C.E.O!”

                “Jay,”

                “We could lose…we could fucking lose and be…” Jared was cut off when his brother roughly pulled him back into an embrace.

                “We won’t lose Jay,” Shannon whispered.

                Jared sniffled, willing the tears to stay away, “How do you know?”

                Shannon smiled, “Because I’m the older brother and I’m always right.”

                Jared chuckled and leaned his head against his brother’s shoulder, suddenly feeling lethargic, “What time is it?”

                “Five in the morning,”

                “What the fuck are you doing up then?”

                “Bathroom, but the same could be said about you.”

                “I didn’t even realize it was that late,” muttered Jared.

                Shannon frowned and started to lead his brother out of the office with an arm around his shoulders, “Go to bed Jay, and don’t think about the lawsuit, it will figure itself out and it’s also the reason why we’re paying lawyers to do this shit.”

                Jared nodded and sighed deeply. He smiled softly when he felt Shannon peck his forehead before venturing off to his own bed in the room across the hall. Jared took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Everything will work out, it had to. 


End file.
